


Number One Best Brother

by andimeantittosting (Saylee)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Love Potion/Spell, M/M, POV Sam Winchester, Third Wheel Sam, love makes you dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:01:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saylee/pseuds/andimeantittosting
Summary: Sam had thought it was bad when Dean and Cas were fighting, but somehow they're even more ridiculous when they're not.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Round 4 of [MittenWraith](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MittenWraith/pseuds/MittenWraith)'s ([mittensmorgul](http://mittensmorgul.tumblr.com/)) Great Fic Writer Scavenger Hunt. The tropes were Love Makes You Dumb, and Sam stuck awkwardly playing Third Wheel.

Sam Winchester deserves a medal, he decides. Number One, Best, Most Patient Brother for All Eternity, or something, because _this_. Well, _this_. 

Honestly, it had been bad enough when they were fighting, what with their ridiculous silent treatment, and painfully transparent sniping, and Sam stuck in the middle like some overgrown child of divorce. But then they'd made up, and the situation between Sam's brother and his ~~boyfriend~~ ~~best friend~~ angel has attained stratospheric levels of ludicrousness.  

"Um, are those two alright?" A witness had asked him just that morning, when Dean and Cas had been so absorbed in their whole soul-deep staring thing that they had seemingly forgotten the interview they were there to conduct. 

"Way to be unprofessional, guys," Sam had chided them afterwards on their way back to the car. 

"Sorry," Dean had said, not looking sorry at all, walking so close to Cas that their shoulders bumped every few steps. 

They spend the afternoon trying to research, but get nowhere. Cas hasn't turned a page in ages, distracted, if the words he's mouthing are any indication, by counting Dean's freckles. Dean is at least pretending to read, but when his boot connects sharply with Sam's shin, he realizes with dawning horror, that Dean is trying to play footsie with the angel. 

"Right," he says hurriedly, "I'm gonna go grab us a pizza."  

Sam is not expecting Dean to push abruptly away from the table, snatching his car keys from Sam's hands. "I'll come with you." 

"I didn't want to say this in front of Cas," Dean says, as they slide into the car, "but I think I'm under some kind of love spell." 

Sam's eyebrows go up. "A love spell," he repeats. "To make you fall in love with Cas?" 

"Shut up," Dean mutters, concentrating way too hard on pulling out of the motel parking lot. "Okay, yes. I can't stop looking at him, or touching. I can't concentrate on anything when he's in the room. Even now, I keep wanting to turn this car around and go running back to him, so yeah, a love spell." 

How is this my life, Sam wonders, because there are levels of denial, and then there is Dean Winchester, and Sam is just done. 

"Look Dean," he sighs. "I know you don't do feelings, or whatever, but have you considered that maybe you're just in love with Cas? All on your own, no magic or hoodoo involved?" 

Sam is expecting many things, scoffing denial, anger, the sudden blare of the radio to drown out the need to talk. What he's not expecting is the incredulous look Dean shoots him, as if Sam's suddenly been reduced to the intellectual capacity of an eight-year-old. 

"Yes, Sammy," Dean speaks slowly, as if explaining himself to a toddler. "I know I'm in love with Cas. I've known for years. Which is why I know that this is not normal. I know what being in love with Cas feels like, okay?" He pulls up in front of the pizza place, and parks, but makes no move to exit the car. Finally, he bursts out laughing. "You thought I didn't know? Gotta give me some credit, Sam. Have you ever considered maybe you're in love with Cas? Well, no shit. Do I need to tell you that I'm pretty sure Cas has been whammied, too?" 

Sam thinks back over the past couple of days, and yeah, maybe Cas's behaviour has been strange. His social awkwardness, and devotion to Dean notwithstanding, Cas is rarely dumb. "Well now that you mention it." 

"You seriously didn't notice?" Dean scoffs, climbing out of the car. "Dude's been acting weirder than me." 

"The two of you are always weird," Sam retorts, following his brother towards the smell of tomatoes and cheese. "But, uh, you know he loves you, too, right?" 

Dean snorts. "Sure, Sammy. And I'm a ballerina." He shakes his head, pulling open the pizza place's door.  

Sam definitely deserves a medal. 


End file.
